Hogwarts school of magic, witchcraft and justice?
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Dick, Artemis and Wally go to hogwarts. Nuff said! Up for Adoption
1. The owls

Richard (Dick) John Grayson = nighwing = 3rd year = 15 = cousin to Harry Potter

Artemis crock = Artemis = 3rd year = 15= cousin to the malfoys

Wallace (wally) Rudolph west=kid flash =2nd year =14= cousin to the Wesley's

Wally's P.O.V

That god damn letter, The letter that a couple years ago I waited for it but now it could ruin my life because a couple years ago I wasn't Kid Flash fastest boy alive. The weird thing is I don't have a clue how this could happen but all I know is Artemis dropped her phone and said meet me at Dicks place. So I began to speed across to Gotham City. And went faster once out of central city.

Artemis P.O.V

I could not believe this I have finally got that letter after 3 years of waiting for it but the truth is I don't want it any more but unfortunately I think I know why I have now got the letter but I will have to confirm it with dick that it is true then I drop my phone and realize something if my theory's are correct, me wally and Dick no can't be right but to make sure I said "meet me at dicks house right now" I could not believe it why did that god dam letter come my life was going so good then I heard dick gasp telling us to hurry so I went and got on my bike speeding of to Wayne manor!

Dick's P.O.V

When I heard artemis gasp and drop the phone I knew something was wrong and my suspicions were correct when she told wally to meet her here then out of nowhere 6 people appeared and then I noticed one of them looks a lot like me and the old man behind him had a letter in his hand and I just said in the phone "hurry" before hanging up


	2. The old man, the family and nightwing?

Dicks p.o.v

I could easily see the symbol on the letter that the old man was holding and recognized it easily enough as it was the exact same as the two in my parents draw or now my draw but I knew that letter was my invite to Hogwarts school of magic and witch craft and that meant the the old man was albus dumbeldore the suddposed strongest wizard alive.

I just want to know how I got the letter unless that was what artemis and wally were coming over hear for then it would all make sense but still they came while I was still in my robin outfit but with my mask off so I have my face showing as my outfit is dirty so I was about to go and get changed at my room when they arrived so I decided to say " I am guessing that letter is my invite to Hogwarts and that you are here to talk to my parents about the sudden change in my non-existing Magic to be existing well you won't be able to has they passed on to the next life when I was nine so that would probably be a bit hard to talk them" as I said that I could hear a mortar cycle quickly approaching and I could see a red and yellow lightning bolt coming to gotham and I yelled to Alfred "Alfred artemis is coming so can you go and open the door for her" a minute later I saw an owl with an letter in its foot arrive with artemis behind it and when she saw me she ran and hugged me before I heard Alfred say " master Richard, master Wallace is coming up fast should I close the door on his face" me and artemis grinned when we heard this and decided to yell at the same time " YES" then the next thing I heard was a big crash and lot of shouting directed at me and Artemis from wally.

Artemis P.O.V

After the crash Alfred announced that wally was here and he came up here and **tried** to punch dick and tried to **trip** up me but when I say **tried** I mean we jumped up in the air and he punched the air and kicked the air while the Wizards including my cousin Draco gasped as me and dick jumped so high and the two of us just smirked and then wally finally turned around and saw his cousin Ron and uncle Arthur and let's just say he got a bone crushing hug from his uncle Arthur and nearly passed out so I decided to say to the red head " mr Weasley you might want to let wally go because you are strangling him and I don't want a strangled best friend" then I heard dick say " oh but arty does that mean I am something more to you like a boyfriend " I knew he was probably teasing so I just went up to him and slapped him in the head, even though in truth I do have a small(giant) crush(more than just a crush)on dick and even though he is the words greatest detective after batman I am the third best so I know how to keep a secret. I just wonder if he feels the same about me.

Dicks P.O.V

Hugh why do I have to have such feelings for artemis who is my best friend and team mate a relationship would just make it awkward for the team but Hugh so I decided to call down Bruce " Bruce some people are here to see you " as I said that he came down the stairs to talk to the Wizards so i singled wally and artemis down to the bat cave to so them my brand new outfit and when I showed them they were amazed and artemis decided to say " new outfit a new name what are you going to call yourself now that you will no longer be in the robin outfit " and I told them my new name is " NightWing"


	3. Whoops secrets out

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Hermione's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Okay so this last week and half have been crazy, first of all harry went to the Weasley household, then he told me that he, Ron, ron's dad and that pureblood malfoy family (Draco and his dad) are going to see their cousin's. The weird thing is that harry told me he had no other family other than the dursles but according to dumbledore his mom and his aunt had another sister who he apparently completely forgot about in till her son started to show Magic although he is about me and Harry's age. But last but not least today while I was looking through the Hogwarts history I was teleported in to a weird room where everybody was but as I got me senses back I noticed that a back haired boy single to the two people to follow him, then Dumbledore said "go along children and follow those three" harry and me got very annoyed when he called us children but we did what he said then a man came down the stairs that I instantly recognized as Bruce Wayne the richest man in America and I started to use my brain and worked out the boy who had black hair out of those three, must be dick Grayson his adoptive son. As we started to follow them we saw them go into a dark staircase that was behind a clock and as the clock sprung back into place I noticed what time is said on the clock before it sprung back to the current time. Then Draco that idiot said "well now how are we supposed to go with them" I just said that it was easy and walked up to the clock and put the two hands back to the time they said before and the clock moved to the side and we started to go down a long staircase and we heard those threes cousins were talking and this what we heard "so what are you going to call yourself now that you are no longer going to be in the robin outfit" I could not believe it Richard John Grayson is robin the greatest protege ever then 'robin' said "Nightwing" so I told the other three to get out of here while we still could and as we got up we heard him say I know why our magic has activated then the clock came over./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Dicks P.O.V/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Those 4 idiots followed us down here" I said after I told them why we suddenly had magic which they both agreed was a great theory. After that we decided to go go back up to the mansion where the three of us would sleep till the morning because it was to dangerous to go out on patrol tonight. When we decided who would sleep where as artemis room was getting used by that girl Hermione so we had to share a room of course speed idiot refused to sleep in the same room as artemis so that meant me and her had to share a bed because of it. Now I know what I said earlier but I now what that feeling was and it was love./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p 


	4. The train ride

Three months later. Location: train

Dicks P.O.V

It had been three months since the wizards and the witch turned up at the mansion since then we had gone to Britain and went to the magical shopping area diagon alley where we got all our school supplies before going trough to London Underground where we went the this kind of portal wall before we came to platform 9 and 3/4 where we got on the 'Hogwarts express ' and that is where we are now.

I decided to make a conversation as it was going to be a very awkward train ride other wise so I decided to say " so you are apparently heroes around here so what did you do to make you like that". So what if I am intrigued to why my cousin and his friends are so famous and popular around here, I jut want to know if they are worthy enough to be called 'heroes'.

Harry's

I was shocked when my cousin asked what we had done to be heroes so I decided to say "you have never heard of me the famous Harry Potter " when my cousin and his blond friend shook their heads I asked them " the boy who lived" they once again shook their heads, I was shocked so I said were any of you raised around magic at all, all but the blond haired friend nodded. I asked how they were raised by magic and this was my cousins reply " my parents used magic to boost their grip and aerobatics so they could perform as the flying Grayson in a circus called halys circus, they also used it to summon the rope to them if they wouldn't have been able to reach the rope but that is pretty much it as they died when I was nine in an accident and they were planning to start to show me some more magic." Then the red haired boy replied " well I am Ron's over their cousin so my mum when she came over to America from Britain she used magic a lot to help her cook as she grew up around aunt Molly even though she was uncle Arthur's sister so she was a cooking witch pretty much and still is to this day and the reason I know who you are is because of Ron,Fred, George, Ginny and billy always telling me until my mum cut all contact from them because she found out what her best friend/sister-in-law did to her brother" then Ron butted in and. Said "what did my mother do to my father wally" and wally replied " sorry I don't actually know". That was when I realized I didn't know any of those 3s names even though I had been staying at my cousins mansion for 3 months so I said " actually we don't know any of your names other than wally over there" I finished while pointing at wally. I got a reply from my cousin " the names Richard John Grayson my nickname is dick but only my closet family and friends get to call me that." Then his blond friend said " my name is artemis crock but do not use my second name" then my cousin said " and don't call her Arty for two reasons, n1 it is my name for her and she only lets me say it and n2 she hates anybody but me calling her that" then wally said " my name is Wallace Rudolph West but I prefer to be called wally also the idiot Ron over there is my cousin". That was the last thing in that conversation as Draco appeared and said " well if it isn't potter, the red idiot and the mudblood" then something unexpected happened as what looked like a flash Draco had two fists to his head and a kick to the area where sun won't shine any time soon and well when I looked I saw he had a bleeding nose and that dick and artemis had blood on their hands which they just cleaned off and and wally just brought his leg down to where it should be and said "well I know he was insulting me and dicks cousins but did you really have to break is nose youse two" they just shrugged back at him. So I decided to tell them my adventures


	5. Sorting Ceremony and Dementers! part 1

**Dicks P.O.V**

As we got to the final 2 hours to get to the school, Harry stopped his story and told us to go and get changed. The 'golden' trio walked out and Wally being a speedster quickly changed into his gear before getting his belt and strapping it on. Since me and arty aren't speedsters we had to change normally. As we got changed I thought back to what happened at the manor a few days before we left.

 _-flashback-_

 _I woke up with a start with sweat pouring down my face as I thought back to my nightmare that kept coming back no matter what, it was a bit like the davros(doctor who) and the daleks nightmare again. As i thought back at the nightmare I tried to make sense of it all. the nightmare went like this, we were all in this alien mother ship trying to save our friends and family, it was me, arty and wally against everything then we got to the room where everybody we cared about was and wally ran ahead to open all the cages but the minute he got to the controls he was shot dead, me and arty ran forward but then i heard a scream i never hoped to hear it was arty's scream I looked at her and saw that she had been shot not enough to kill her instantly but enough to kill her in a few minutes, as i held her she asked me to come closer to her so i did what she asked of me and to say I was shocked at what she done, she leaned up and kissed me but not before saying " see you soon boy wonder" after that she collapsed dead. the rest of the dream just featured me being tortured. That was bad enough, he was then brought back from his thoughts when arty's actual real hand touched me and she said "settle down boy wonder" even though she was still fast asleep before she began to mutter in different languages. of course sleeping with her the last few months he had learned how she felt about him but he didn't tell her that he knew. his cousin and friends had to stay here until the end of summer and arty's mom was on holiday so they all had to stay in the same house. he drifted back to sleep._

 _I woke up 2 hours later to the sound of my alarm clock which was thrown out the window by arty, now you are probably wondering why two 15 year old's are sharing a room/bed and I explained that earlier also we were the two most sensible people here. once we were both up and changed I had to go and wake up the Boy speedster of course he sleeps just about how slow a sloth goes so nothing I did to get him up worked, then i remembered something that would probably get myself killed by wally and Artemis, I snuck trough to the Kitchen where I stole arty's bit of pancake and went back trough to wally room and said to the fastest boy alive " kid wake up or you won't be able to have Alfred's legendary waffle" that made kid jolt up and_ _try_ _to tackle me in nothing but his flash,batman and arrow colour underwear and said "give me it or i will give you the name broken bird and arty-broken arrow " i just chuckled and said back " you will have to catch me first broken speedster"_

 _the rest of the morning featured me getting chased by arty and wally with the wizards looking at us like we were crazy all though they should probably be used to it by now anyway once we all stopped and had breakfast and kid flash realized he was still only in his underwear and got changed. me and the other two got on our bikes and wized off to Mount Justice, home of the team. when we got back from there where we had a see ya next summer party, once we got home things got stranger. we talked to the members of the League then Barbra Gordan my long time friend came up to me and out right kissed me on the lips and_ _tried_ _to push me towards my room but arty who saw this came over and slapped Barbra off before saying "Grayson you can fight against female criminals but you can't push normal girls off you" she then went and trough out Barbra, about 10 minutes later she came back over and said "sorry about storming off from you earlier but I was furious about what she was trying to do" so I asked "what was she trying to do arty". I waited 5 minutes then I got me reply "she was trying to get pregnant with your child and since this is a party and you had a soft drink that she thought was alcohol , she thought you were drunk and tried to take advantage of it", I was in shock about what I had just been told, I just could not believe my oldest friend from Gotham would be like that however I also knew that Artemis could never lie to me especially after all we went trough trough out the last year. for those who didn't know arty even though she is a protege of Green Arrow and me Protege of Batman,we work together more than we work with our own mentors. there was still 3 hours left of the of the party and the Wizards had gone to bed 2 hours earlier , wally wanted to go and sleep while me and arty just wanted to get to 'our bed' to watch a movie but the league were keeping us up till the final hour so they could go over the 'protocol' of a mission like this , truth is they just wanted a chat with the rest of the league, when it got to the final 20 minutes before the 3 of us could go to bed Wonder woman came over to where we had been standing for the last hour and said "Just to let you know the Gods have blessed you 3, Wally you were blessed by Apollo,Hermes and Zeus, Artemis you were blessed by your name sake Artemis, Apollo and Poseidon, Richard you were blessed by Dionysus, Apollo and Hades. Not only that but when each of you were born Hecate blessed you so when you go to Hogwarts you will be the strongest wizards and witches there. Also the goddess of war blessed you three like she does with the rest of the Heroes" I was shocked about what she was telling us but then a sudden thought came to my head so I asked "isn't Ares the God of war" WW chuckled and said "he used to be until he fell into the worst place possible for Gods to go, He left the duty to me" I was amazed at this but she wasn't finished yet "all of you this belt shall give you anything that you need from food to tools it will help you by using magic to summon whatever you need in one pocket and in the other you can store any amount of items needed for you." She then continued by saying" wally these goggles can see trough anything. Mystical or scientific" she gave the goggles to wally and turns to Artemis and said "a bow that can appear and disappear on thought as long as you have the amulet that holds it, it can only be used by you and your future husband and kin, also it has unlimited arrows,can create any kind of arrow you want and as soon as you fire one arrow it reloads." She gave the amulet to Artemis and turned to me "Richard this is the teleporting hook, the minute it reaches its target think of where you want to go, you also get a batarang that can sent 5 out at a time and each one splits into 3." She passed those over to me with a letter asking me not to open it until I arrived at Hogwarts._

 _-end of flashback-_

As I finished getting changed my thoughts ended, I then went and grabbed my belt and put it on, After that I accidentally knocked into Artemis who was struggling to get the robes on so she wasn't able to catch her self, when she landed I noticed someone sleeping there, he was probably a teacher at Hogwarts, what surprised me was how we only just noticed he was there. After that I helped arty up and helped her get her robes on since she was struggling to get it on luckily she had a tank top with shorts on so it wasn't to revealing. Once everybody was changed I looked to find out the name of this person and then I found his briefcase and the name was R.J. Lupin , so I said "guys the name of this guy is R.J. Lupin" just after I said that the 'golden' trio came in to the compartment and Ron said " who the hell is that" pointing to mr Lupin so I then said what I said before they came in but added this " but I don't know what he is going to teach, is there any teacher vacancies?" The bushy haired girl replied " there is the defense against the dark arts teaching spot", after that everybody sat down. About 30 minutes later the train suddenly stooped sending me, arty and Wally flying, we landed on top of each other in a very awkward position, Arty on the bottom, me right on top of her with my face right next to hers and my hands well you don't need to know and Wally was on top of us all tangled up, once we got up and back into our seats, the girl Ginny, wally's cousin along with Neville came in and sat down wondering what was happening when all of a sudden the lights went out, Then everybody looked out the window to see that huge cloud of darkness was creeping over the train, once the darkness fully crept over I said "Wally" we both knew what that meant. It meant that he was to look outside using his goggles, by the look on his face, whatever is going on outside was not good. Then a dark and cold presence made it's self on to the train and I felt like I was never going to be happy again but I knew if I had my family with me I would always be happy,after about 5 minutes. the dark presence began to get very close to our carriage. The coldness was unbelievable, it was even colder than a Gotham night where the freeze family freezes everything, I turned towards the Door wondering what the dark cold presence was, The door opened and a black Boney hand grabbed the edge of the door, then I began to fall with the last thing I heard being " Dick!" With Artemis running towards me right before I wen't in to my memories.

I awoke in a building I knew very well when I was nine, I was at haley's circus and as I looked around I knew what night it was, It was the night that my parents fell to their deaths, even though I knew that I could not save them I still began to run, as I ran I was switched into different versions of myself, first I was switched into Nightwing then into dick Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne, I was then switched into robin protogè ( Don't call us sidekicks) of Batman and finally I was in my 9 year old body as Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, the youngest of the flying Grayson's. I reached where they landed as Young me was standing over my dead parents. I noticed just there that I look nothing like either of my parents, I didn't have dark brown hair like them nor green glazing eyes like them instead I had pitch black hair like bats and WW, bluey brown eyes also. I began to question if they were actually my parents.

I was then sucked in to my next memory and then the next but they'd didn't affect me I had a new question on my mind, were the Grayson's my actual family or was I adopted by them

Artemis's P.O.V

Urg, I am so embarrassed right now. First of all dick had to help me get my school robes after I fell over trying to get them on, secondly when the train suddenly stopped my,Dick and Wally fell me on the bottom of course, Dick above me and Wally above him. Dick landed in the worst possible which I was not happy about, if I had been wearing anything but these robes my female senses that I got thanks to puberty would be going crazy otherwise. Once we all got up and back to our seats, one of wally's cousins who is obsessed over Harry and now Dick and a boy called Neville came trough to our compartment wondering what was going on when all of a sudden the lights went out inside and out and then a dark cold presence made it's self known to and Harry but no one else but I heard Dick say "Wally!" I did not know what that meant but wally's face paled so I began to worry so we all sat down and waited for the train begin to move again, the dark cold presence began to get closer and closer until it was so close that it felt like it was right outside the door. The door mystery opened and at the edge there was a Boney hand that came and at the edge and out of the corner of my I saw Dick falling about to hit the floor, the second he began to fall I ran forward I yelled "Dick!" And caught him before he could hurt himself from the fall and I just him as he began to cry. I knew it was his just his body's natural reaction to seeing bad memories. I don't know nor care about was going on but I did hear the man say to this creature "Sirius black is not on this train, you are not welcome here" before something blue came out of his wand. The train began to move again all I know I was terrified. Not just for myself but for Dick.

A bit later we got to Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony began. Once the first years were sorted Dumbeldore said "this year we have 3 students whose magic came late from America, they shall be sorted out into the houses like any other student" Wally was up first and the minute that hat touched his head it yelled griffindor. Then the old witch said" Grayson, Richard " I squeezed his hand just before he went up, the hat wasn't even placed on his head when it went on and said "griffindor, just do not put me on his head after all the torture he has been trough" everybody but me and Wally looked shocked, Dick just said" well of course I have been kidnapped and tortured before I am the adopted son of one of the richest men in the world" then it was my shot " crock,malfoy,Artemis" of course she said both of my last names as I walked up to the stool it was obvious that they that I would be a a slythrain because I am related to the Malfoys. As soon as I but the hat on I heard the hat speak " _another superhero, 3 in one day, I am a lucky hat, now let's see. You have seen worse things than kid flash, but less than robin or should I say Nightwing your secret crush."_ I said back to him "do not tell anybody that" _he just chuckled "don't worry young hero your secret is safe for me, now there are two houses you could go in, your cousins or your crushes which will it be"_ I knew my answer already _"I am nothing like my cousin or his friends, I don't bully, I protect those who get bullied"_ the hat chuckled and said _"there is no doubt about it_ _you are one of the bravest heroes that I have ever met good luck"_ the next thing I knew I was walking towards the table surrounded by red and gold.


	6. The sorting! Part 2

Wally's P.O.V

'Gryffindor' the hat called out, I walked along to the table that was littered with red and gold, although I love the colours, I will admit that they could calm/tone it down a bit, but oh well I am in the same house as my family no matter how annoying they are. Once I had sat down beside harry and Ronald I listened in on the sorting Hat Just in time to hear it say 'get this boy of my head, he has gone through enough torture in his life, let him pick his house, Just get him off my head' I just chuckled at what was going on while he walked and sat right across from me grabbing a apple from thin air when the professor in green robes yelled 'Silence, final person, crock-Malfoy, Artemis' once Artemis got the Hat on her head the murmurs began some were "I heard rumour the older Malfoy had a squib brother but I never believed it" other were like " definitely Slytherain" or "Slytherain scum" so when the hat called out 'Gryffindor' it gave everyone a huge shock especially my family, You could see the glares Richard/dick was giving to my cousins, unless your darkside if looks could kill Dick/Richard would have killed my family is seconds, Artemis just walked over and sat beside him, then Ron rudely said 'go away slytherain scum, You don't deserve to be next to the boy who lived cousin, Malfoy' Artemis began to cry and you could Just see tears on the edge of her eyes when Dick said 'you lot are all preduce Idiots you know that don't you' while wrapping his arm around her, I continued his speech 'If you think that just because her family is evil, that makes her evil, then you are stupid, It is the persons soul that makes the person not there family' that made everyone in the entire hall go silent. once Dumbledore told everyone to go to bed the three of us and Hermione had to stay behind so we could collect our time turners from professor Magonagle who also gave us some small cups that were port keys but we knew they were going to take us to Gryffindor dorms however we used our pocket Z tubes to go home to Gotham(Wayne Manor) to the annoyance of Dumbledork"

 **Dick's(Richard) P.O.V**

when we got to the batcave Wally raced off to his room while me and Artemis slowly walked down to our shared room, now since the Wizards and witch were no longer here we could sleep in separate rooms but we tried that once and we both had nightmares for a week and we find comfort sleeping as each other even if we do sometimes wake up in strange places from both of our wet dreams which although we don't do anything in the dreams, things get steamy and we usually end of in a kind of awkward position. the three of us then we woke up at 7 am American time so we used our Time Turners to go back in time 10 hours to get more sleep and be awake for school.

 **? P.O.V**

' I can't believe it actually worked. Yes We are in past, It actually worked, We can now activated operation: save parents' my three team mates came through the portal and all stated how happy they were that was until he appeared along with the assassins of Hyrule appeared and growled at us 'heroes of universe prime- 18 years in the future, it is time for your death and your past's destruction along with your entire…' he never got to finish his sentence as a huge sword went in from his lower stomach up trough to his head killing him instantly, at first I thought it was an ally then I noticed that the sword glowing a kind of red colour and I then realized the one who killed my greatest enemy was his own father, the big boss, the destroyer… out of nowhere he went 'ah the Teen Titans, I was wondering when we were going to meet. I warn you now Tim Grayson, stay out of my way and I might just spare you and your team, now onwards my army. Go and create bases using the tri force pieces, that they foolishly used to travel back in time' That is when it hit me, you see me and my team went back in time to go and save our parents and family who were fading from the timeline so we thought it would be a good Idea to come back in time and save them not thinking that we would technically go and let the people that were killing our parents in the past came from the future trough our portal, so we did the worst that we could to, We created a time paradox and you probably didn't understand a single thing that I just said but oh well.

 **A/N This was going to be the end of the chapter however I haven't updated for a while so here is some more**

 **Albus -too bloody names- Dumbledore POV.**

Ugh those three teenagers are becoming a pain in the ass literally; first of all they all just accepted the box that had the portkeys and put it on the ground while they used this weird Muggle technology (I think anyway) which they opened this kind of weird portal to another place across the globe, most likely America, I will say Richard Grayson/Potter is a strange one I will admit that, it is also the amount of magic that rolls off him, ah yes Mary Grayson also known as Mary potter also had a strong amount of magic but this magic that Mr Grayson/Potter uses is darker, more powerful and more divine and pure, now back on topic about the teens. 'I somehow need to spit those three up especially potter(Dick grayson) and Malfoy(Artemis), weasley(Wally) is fine but will need to begin having different thought about malfoy and it is not like three teens know how to screw up my plans, especially Americans…

 **Tim Grayson/Wayne/Prince POV.**

We snuck down to what would be AREA:00 in our point of time but in this is just a bunch of rocks, we had decided it would be a good Idea to set up base until we could figure a way to save our parents and family, The thing is that if we are spotted by our parents they might never get together meaning that we would never be born and we would create another time paradox which means we would have serve the Titan of time forever and deal with the new gods. Oh yea I should probably tell you my superhero name, My name is Red robin, my older sister is night hawk and my younger sister is robin, while my uncle Damien is night-robin, then there is my teammates, There is Kid-flash whose real name is Iris West, her twin Jai west aka Impulse (their dad Wally west is one of two flashes) there other set of older twins Zack and Hannah aka Zatara and Zatanna(2.0), there is also wonder girl/boy, batboy/girl, catgirl (Aka my crush), super Martian, Martian boy, green lantern, blue lantern, red lantern, speedy and red arrow and that is just the teen titans never mind Young Justice.

 **? ? P.O.V (2 Weeks ago)**

'Wait, wait, wait Chiron what do you mean wizards are real. I have been a god for 1,000,000 million years and now you are telling me, what the F****** Hell!'. 'Now peruses I had to on the river Styx not to tell you' I then yelled at him 'You could have indirectly TOLD ME' 'Now back on to the original topic' he said. 'Peruses Jackson you have been invited to teach at Hogwarts School of magic and witchcraft (also to protect one Harry Potter)' the minute Chiron finished reading that letter I already knew I couldn't Trust it so without touching this so I wrote my answer and stated 'Chiron I am going to meet with Diana please keep this camp running while I am gone' I flashed to where Diana is at the moment and noticed I was up on the Watchtower I think it was called, I then noticed a man in a black bat suit get out of the chair and put up his hand to his ear and say 'All league members intruder in the main room'

 **2 Minutes later**

Ugh they must be idiots to charge in like that, I mean all I had to do was hit them back with a blast on energy that knocked all but the bat back but after I hit him with a sleeping dart He did not stay standing for much longer since he was a mortal then the person I came here to see charging in full battle gear along with helmet of war which can be a deadly weapon. She stopped right in front of me and looked at me and finally regained some sense before she just states ' Percy why.. oh why did you have to beat my Chaos friends down if you just came to talk you could have sent a private message trough IM' so I just started at her and asked if she remembers who I am(Titles) and she went 'God of peace, time, tides, loyalty and protector of camp HB of course' 'then why do you think I would attack them unless they attacked me and I was using self defence, I mean I am the freaking god of peace' she was silent until she when right ahead and kissed me straight on the lips and she said 'well this is much better than kissing that mortal Bruce Wayne' I just laughed and said 'Diana you do realize that is one of my mortal bodies' the look on her face was hilarious she obviously had no Idea that she about 12-15 years back gave birth to a god 'well no wonder there so much pain giving birth to dick' but now I got onto topic 'Now Diana I got a letter from this place called Hogwarts, I will be back in 6-7 months, so make sure you are looking after CHB as well as doing your godly duties now bye' before I popped off to the wizarding shopping place "Diagon All"

 **A/N. This is the newest chapter in Hogwarts school of magic, witchcraft and Justice, now as you will have noticed this is not just YJ and HP crossover, also Young Justice season 3 is officially coming!**


	7. RIP Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
